A Mother's Love
by greyvss
Summary: What would happen if the bond between Crona and Medusa were different? What would happen if it was like the normal bond between mother and child? These are the answers to that question.
1. Snow Fall

A Mother's love

**Wassup? Welcome to my latest story!**

**So this is a collection of one or two shots based around crona and medusa having a more normal mother-child relationship. Note, in this story crona's gender shall vary. I do not own Soul Eater. Now please read, review, and enjoy!**

It seemed, at first, just a simple cold morning. But when Medusa slowly opened her eyes she could distinctly see snow on her window.

She sighed softly, having a small dislike for cold weather.

Meanwhile her daughter Crona, currently only age seven, was asleep in her bed still. However she soon woke up, yawning and stretching softly. She looked outside to see the snow outside her window.

"_It snowed..._" She said softly, a shy smile tugging at her lips.

Crona on the other hand seemed to enjoy cold weather, I suppose it was from increased body heat by the black blood, but whether that's true or not she loved the sight of snow.

Medusa climbed out of bed, heading into the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and her child.

"_Me...Medusa-sama?_" Crona asked softly, walking into the kitchen as Medusa put eggs on their two plates.

"Yes Crona?" She asked, sitting down in her chair.

Crona fidgeted for a moment, not meeting her mothers eyes.

"_C-Can we...p-possibly go...outside...?_" She asked quietly.

Medusa paused, gazing down at her child for a moment or two, eyebrow raised. Crona gave her a small and shy smile, a smile now tugging at the elder gorgon's lips. She finally sighed and gave a very small and subtle smile.

"Alright Crona...Go get your coat." She said.

Crona's smile broadened a bit.

"Thank you Medusa-sama...!" She said, nodding quickly before running off to get her coat.

Medusa sighed and went to get her own coat.

–

Crona had been playing in the snow for a while now, smiling warmly as she did. Meanwhile Medusa was a short distance away, sitting above the ground on one of her vector arrows. The arrow was actually fairly warm to the touch, letting her stay comfortable in the cold weather.

Suddenly she felt something very, very cold hit her back, nearly making her jump sky high. She turned around fast to see none other than Crona behind her, the little girl having thrown the snow ball.

At first she felt a small amount of anger rising in her, ready to scold her child furiously...But then she paused in thought again. Her child had successfully gotten the drop on her...And that did seem like something worth merit.

She blushed slightly out of embarrassment at having been surprised that easily, but then she gave Crona a small smile.

"Nice throw." She said.

"_Th-Thank you Medusa-sama..._" Crona murmured, smiling back.

She reached out slowly and gently ruffled her child's hair, continuing to smile.

_I think today she's earned a little fun._ She thought to herself, her smile broadening a bit.

For the rest of the day she played with her daughter in the snow, not minding the cold weather as much anymore.

** And that is the first in our collection. I hope you all liked it! :D**

**I intend on just creating more of these little stories in the future, because honestly? Crona deserves some love dang it! Now please review and come back next time everybody!**


	2. Cookie Time

A Mother's Love 2

** Wassup? Welcome back everyone! So for this chapter medusa and her little crona are going to be having a nice little moment making cookies. I do not own Soul Eater. Now please read, review, and enjoy!**

It was a sunday morning at the Gorgon household, a seven year old Crona walking through the house quietly. Medusa was down stairs working in the kitchen.

"_M-Medusa-sama?_" Crona asked softly, holding her arm in her usual fashion.

"Yes Crona?" Medusa sighed, turning to her child.

"_U-Um...What are you making...Medusa-sama...?_" She stammered softly, gazing up at her for a moment before looking away again.

Medusa paused for a moment, looking at the counter to see she hadn't really started to make anything yet. _Hmm..._She thought to herself.

She decided to settle her current hunger for something sweet.

"Cookies." She said, her tone making it seem like she'd planned to do it from the beginning.

Crona's eyes seem to light up, but she suddenly winced as Ragnarok erupted from her back.

"Cookies?" Ragnarok asked, pushing her head down at gazing up at the elder Gorgon. "I want some!"

Medusa frowned in irritation at the black blob like creature. She reached out and flicked Ragnarok squarely in the forehead, knocking him back.

"Shut up and go away Ragnarok. It's not for you." She said curtly.

The black blooded creature crossed his arms, retreating back into Crona. The young witch looked up at her mother nervously, afraid that she would be yelled at next. But instead Medusa pulled up a stool and patted it lightly.

"Come up Crona." She said softly.

Crona nodded shakily, slowly climbing up onto the stool.

"_Th-Thank you M-Medusa..._" She said softly.

Medusa sighed and smiled softly, seeming to not notice the fact her daughter had forgotten the usual honorific. She turned and went off to get the ingredients. She set them down on the counter, starting to pour in floor and other ingredients.

"Here Crona." She said, handing her the bag of chocolate chips. "Just add in a few handfuls okay?"

"O-Okay...M-Medusa..." She said softly, reaching into the bag.

She pulled out a handful of chocolate and put it into the bowl. She tentatively added another, then another, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Okay that's enough." She said, stopping Crona's hand.

"O-Okay Medusa..." She said softly, giving a gentle smile to her mother.

Medusa smiled but then paused for a moment, no longer missing the difference in how she called her any longer. _I will have to punish her for that..._She thought, but then that line of that paused as well, looking to the cookie dough in the bowl, then listening to her somewhat growling stomach. _Maybe I can wait..._

"M-Medusa-sama?" Crona asked softly, breaking the elder from her train of thought. "Is something wrong?"

Medusa smiled softly at her, gently ruffling her child's hair, satisfied that Crona had fixed her error.

"No Crona, nothing's wrong." She said. "Now let's finish up with these cookies okay?"

"Okay Medusa-sama." She said, smiling softly.

The two gorgon's scooped the dough out of the bowl, forming little balls and placing them on a sheet. As they went, you could swear that Medusa was enjoying herself as she continued to cook with her daughter.

**And that concludes our chapter. Come back next time for some more touching and motherly moments with our young witch family. Good night everybody!**


End file.
